Empath
by Insideitall
Summary: Edward goes hunting, Bella stays behiind. Not quite the usual story. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is coming out in bits and pieces sorry. I started writing in the middle and just wrote the start, now I just have to get to the middle and decide on the end!**

* * *

Jasper sat on the sofa watching the television blankly as Bella settled on the love seat with a book. He and Emmett were keeping an eye on Bella while everyone else hunted. He could feel her frustration and sexual tension easily. It was near over whelming and he couldn't wait for Alice to get home so he could relax. He looked over at her deciding to try to distract her in the hopes that the tension would lessen. 'So, Bella. How are you going?' An innocuous enough question.

Bella looked up from her book frowning. 'I'm about ready to explode. Or slaughter the town. Either way I'm going damn crazy.'

Jasper raised his eyebrows evenly. He could tell she wasn't underestimating. He knew the urge. He thought about it a moment before he spoke. 'It cant be that bad, I mean I'm feeling everything you are and I'm not exploding or slaughtering.'

Bella glared at him. 'Oh? And how long have you been waiting for release? How long will you have to deal with this… need?'

Jasper opened his mouth and then shut it again. He had been quite satiated this morning before Alice left and no doubt would be again when she returned. 'Surely Edward will help you manage just as Alice will I.'

Before Jasper could even close his mouth after speaking Bella snorted. 'Like hell he will. I'll be lucky if he even kisses me for more than a second.'

Jasper cocked his head to the side confused. 'I don't understand. Surely Edward will help you manage?'

Bella was too annoyed and angry to even blush at having this conversation with Jasper. 'No, he doesn't ever _help me manage_.'

Jasper did a double take. 'Wait.. Ever?' Bella repeated him in confirmation. 'Oh god.' It was obvious his horror at the idea. When Edward returned two hours later he was still staring at the wall in horror. Edward looked at him cautiously and pulled Bella to her feet. Alice came through the door then and before Bella could blink she and Jasper were gone and she heard their door slam upstairs. Edward looked at her curious and Bella raised her eyebrows. 'What.'

Edward frowned at the roof. 'His thoughts. He just kept thinking _ever!… ever!… two years… ever!_

Bella shrugged and threw her arms around his neck kissing him hard. After a minuet he decided that she was being too _enthusiastic_ and he pulled away. Bella glared at the wall over his shoulder and an audible gasp floated down through the floor.

Upstairs Jasper was busy trying not to shred Alice's new jeans in his desperate rush.

Reviews are good for your Karma!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part. Sorry it's so short but I only posted the first chap half an hour ago and the whole story is still coming out through the blender so its lots of cut and paste. Dont forget feedback, is it rubbish?**

* * *

When he was able to gain some control the next day Jasper explained the conversation with Bella to Alice who frowned and questioned _ever?_ He tried to explain the feelings he got off her but failed to find words. Alice suggested that next time he felt them off her he should share them with her so that she could understand.

On Monday at school Jasper and Alice were missing and when Bella asked where they were Edward frowned and looked away when he answered. 'They haven't left their room since you were over Saturday. They didn't return to school until Wednesday and Edward kept shooting them dirty looks.

As they all sat down at their usual lunch table Edward kissed Bella lightly and then pulled away. Jasper whimpered quietly and Alice's eyes went wide as she grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him from the room. Edward stared after them incredulously.

Jasper and Alice lay on their bed breathing heavily. They looked at each other with wide eyes. They were sure they were in trouble having spent an entire week in bed excluding one morning. Even for vampires they were exhausted. Jasper turned to stare at the roof. 'We have to do something about Bella.' It wasn't a question but Alice nodded in agreement. The pent up sexual energy Edward was giving her was either going to make Bella combust or they would have to move away.

Alice turned to look at Jasper. 'Edward wont do it and she needs.. doing. I don't think he'd let you near her either.' Jasper blinked, his shock evident at the very suggestion.

Suddenly Jaspers face lit up in a grin. 'But he might let you.' Alice opened her mouth and then closed it as her eyes unfocused. Jasper felt a wave of lust come off his wife. 'Yes. He wouldn't let me if he knew but he would be quite forgiving after finding out.'

Jasper grinned. 'Are you sure? You haven't been with a woman in years.' It was obvious that he didn't object to the idea. He would be helping Bella's insane sexual tension, knowing that his wife was sleeping with another beautiful woman and if he was lucky he just might see it too. He grinned wider. 'Do you think I could watch?'

Alice smirked. 'Do you think Bella would let you?' It was obvious that Bella was very shy and such an open sexual situation would no doubt make her uncomfortable. He thought of a few possibilities that might allow him to be there and Alice suddenly gasped.

When Alice turned back to her husband the desire and lust coming off her almost made him loose control again. 'That one will work.' It was another day before they made it out of the bedroom.

Reviews are good for your Karma!


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! The amount of people who love this story and have added it to their story alert has made me loose count. Thank you people, you know who you are. Anyone who has suggestions as to what or how you would like this to happen please let me know, I'd love to hear from you.**

**

* * *

**

When Jasper and Alice finally made it down stairs there was no one home except Carlisle who looked mildly uncomfortable. He watched the couple come to stand in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. 'So erm… is everything ok?'

Alice and Jasper both nodded mutely neither daring to make the obvious comments or innuendoes in the face of their father figure. Carlisle nodded and cleared his throat. 'Yes well, if you wish to talk I shall be in my office.' If it were possible all three of them would be blushing. After Carlisle disappeared up stairs they looked at each other and then flitted out of the house to hunt.

.

The next day when Bella came to the house Jasper was carefully locked in his room avoiding being caught in the same room as her. He didn't think he or Alice could take much more sexual tension with one of their siblings tieing them up in separate rooms. Alice was planning to take Bella shopping so that they could spend some time together, that and with being locked in their room she hadn't been shopping in almost two weeks.

Alice was standing at the foot of the stares watching Bella on the sofa in front of the television. It only took a second before her mind wandered to images of kissing Bella, of running her hands over her warm skin, getting her out of her tight top. She was in the middle of imagining Bella loosing her bra when she caught movement in her peripheral vision. Looking up Alice completely wiped the images out of her head.

Edward looked at her strangely and she looked innocently surprised for a second before grabbing Bella's arm. 'Come on Bella, lets go shopping!' Alice ignored the weak protests and dragged her out the door.

Edward sat on the sofa for a minuet before Jasper walked by and he stopped him. 'Hey Jasper. Has Alice been Ok?'

Jaspers mind flickered briefly to a memory of Alice naked above him and Edward flinched. 'Yeah, she's going fine. Why?'

Edward shrugged. 'She took Bella shopping again.' Jasper raised his eyebrow questioningly. 'I know its not odd its just that before she left she was thinking about Bella.' Jasper waited expectantly and Edward realized that nothing sounded odd about what he was describing. He cleared his throat. 'About Bella… Er her Umm…' He waved his hands in front of his chest emphatically. Jasper just waited for him to make sense. 'Her um… Damn it. Alice was thinking about Bella's breasts.'

Jasper looked surprised and sat down opposite Edward. 'What kind of shopping are they doing?' Edward looked blankly back at him. 'I mean maybe they're doing girly shopping. You know, the er women shopping, for undergarments.'

Edwards eyes widened slightly and he nodded vaguely. 'Yeah, maybe.' Jasper nodded and stood up heading out leaving Edward on the sofa.

When Alice and Bella returned that night Bella threw Alice an odd look before Edward took her up to his room to sleep. Once he was distracted Jasper quietly whispered to Alice what Edward had caught from her thoughts.

* * *

Reviews are good for your Karma

(and my mental health)


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for the wait and thank you to insatiable06 for keeping on me to get this out. (-:**

* * *

Alice was carefully organizing Bella's breakfast the next morning when Bella arrived in the kitchen. The boys were planning a big weekend trip to go hunting the next weekend and they were in the next room deciding who was staying behind with Bella. Edward refused to leave her unprotected. Alice grinned and flitted out of the room to volunteer herself and Jasper. When she got back Bella was eating but watching her suspiciously. 'Your planning more shopping!'

Alice smiled sweetly. 'It'll be fun Bella, come on. I can see that you'll have fun.'

Bella rolled her eyes and put her bowel in the sink. Before she could respond Edward was by her side wrapping his arms around her. 'I'm sure you can survive one weekend with Alice dear.' Bella glared at Edward in betrayal but he kissed her lips softly distracting her and when he pulled away she had completely forgotten about the conversation.

Once the couple had left for the day Jasper and Alice were quietly working out the details of how the weekend would go. It took them longer than it should have because Alice kept giving off such strong waves of lust that Jasper couldn't keep his hands to himself. By the end of the day Alice was confident that she would be able to seduce Bella. And that Bella would have fun!

Come the weekend Edward and the rest of the family was long gone leaving Bella with Alice and Jasper. They were upstairs in Alice's room on the bed. At least Alice and Bella were.

Jasper was sitting in the window seat reading while the girls flicked through fashion magazines. Alice was pointing out dresses she liked and Bella was pretending to care about mock frills and depressed contour lines. After pointing out a strapless dress Alice began muttering quietly and playing with her top. It only took a second for her to look up pinning Bella with a suspicious look. 'Do you think strapless would work on me?'

Bella shrugged not knowing what Alice was talking about. Alice pulled her top tight across her chest and shook her shoulders. When nothing happened she turned to Bella. 'Mine don't move.' Bella stared at Alice confused so she shook her shoulders again. When Bella still looked confused Alice reached out and shook her shoulders for her lightly making her breasts bounce. Bella blushed but Alice looked confused as she stared at Bella's chest. 'I don't remember what that's like.'

Bella blushed again. 'Uh… sorry?'

Alice smiled softly but stared at Bella's chest still. After a minuet she glanced up at Bella watching her. She looked embarrassed but hopeful. 'Can I feel them? I mean, its just that I don't have a memory to go from. It seems silly I know but I cant believe I don't know what breasts feel like.'

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed crimson. As embarrassing as the question was she knew she couldn't deny Alice her simple request. She was her best friend after all and she was just curious. 'Oh, um I guess so.'

Alice reached out and gently cupped Bella's breasts in her cold hands. She tested their weight lightly and she could feel Bella's heart accelerate under her fingers. Her body reacted instantly to the touch. Alice gently squeezed them feeling how soft and supple they were under her fingers and Bella moaned under her breath. Bella blushed even harder as her body leant into the touch and she bit her lip embarrassed. Alice smiled at Bella and squeezed her breasts a little harder making Bella's breath hitch. It was obvious now that Bella was extremely turned on by finally being touched the way she had craved for so long. Alice looked directly at Bella as she moved her fingers to roll her pebbled nipples gently. There was no denying that Alice was deliberately provoking Bella's desire now and Jasper was struggling to pretend to read encase Bella looked up at him. The desire the two women were giving off was making it difficult for him to sit still let alone pretend to be oblivious.

Alice opened her mouth and a shrill ring interrupted her. For a second Bella registered the surprised look on Alice's face before she leant over to answer her phone. It was so odd for her to be surprised. Charlie wanted to make sure she was at the Cullen's and that she was with Alice. After struggling to slow her breathing Bella managed to get through the conversation. As she hung up Bella looked up at Alice still sitting in front of her.

* * *

Reviews are good for your Karma!


End file.
